Ranma 12: The Masked Stranger
by Kumadawg
Summary: Who is this masked stranger, and what does he want with that golden triangle anyways... UPDATE: I will no longer be continuing this fanfic. I really can't find an ending that satifies me :/ I will get back to it once I get an idea.
1. Prologue

**_Ranma 1/2: The Masked Stranger - Prologue_**

_It was a dark, dreary night in the city of Nerima; the rain was thundering, never ceasing to catch a breath. Strays screeched, trying to defend what little territory they had while the more fortunate of felines were in apartments, fended off by the rain in a lap of luxury. A group of teens were walking home, chatting after a night out._

_"Hey, so you know that guy who was serving us at the café today? You know the one with the American accent? Wasn't he just plain adorable?!"_

_"Oh my god, don't get me started on him!"_

_"Just because he's foreign doesn't mean he's cute…"_

_"Yeah, well who would you rather date Kagome?"_

_"Ranma, he's kind of hot only he's engaged to- EEEEK! " Hands grasped into her wrists, leaving her unable to move._

_"Where does he live!?" _

_"Who?"_

_"Ranma!" Kagome looked behind to see who was grabbing a hold of her. The first word she thought of was mysterious. He was a slim yet muscular figure, clad in dark blue. He had lots of wrap around his arms, chest, and head, plus a shawl of sorts with a foreign design. All she could see of his face were his long bangs, leaving only one eye to be seen. The rest of her friends stood in fear. They already knew that if someone was looking for Ranma Saotome, it was best not to get in their way._

_"I don't know where he lives exactly, but he goes to the same school as me."_

_"Where?" The stranger was impatient, eager to move on._

_"Furinkan High." He let go of her, leaving Kagome's wrists hurt but not damaged. She stood dumbfounded as he walked away and turned around one last time._

Thank you. _The words flashed in her mind somehow, as if he sent them telepathically..._ _Then in a flash of powder and light, he disappeared without a trace._

_"Why?" Her question was left unanswered in the rain._


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

11:00 pm, Tendo residence. By this time the rain was already gone, leaving behind deep damp puddles, waiting to evaporate for the following day. The only one left awake was Akane Tendo, stirring but never sleeping. She just couldn't, not after what happened today; or to be more precise what didn't happen. _I know I shouldn't expect anything of Ranma, but still! It was my birthday. Honestly, why can't he be more considerate of others… Just because we're engaged doesn't mean he has to like me or anything, but really. Even a card would've been good enough, you know, something to show that at least he's a good person, but why should I care? I don't like him! He wouldn't even like a tomboy like me anyhow…_

Suddenly, she heard a light rap on the window. Ranma was hanging from the roof, his hair flowing down in one long braid. He was still wearing his regular Chinese martial art fare; the long red silk ribbon-up shirt, baggy black pants, and slip on shoes.

The window squeaked, letting in the chill of the cold night air. "What do you want Ranma?" He slipped in, landing without a sound.

"Well, umm," For some reason he was hesitating. "I… well you see I…"

"Come on! Spit it out! I don't have all day you know." _Wait a minute… Is Ranma blushing? _

Ranma cleared his throat, readying himself to speak. "I wanted to give this to you in private…"

He took his arms out from behind his back, and presented her with a gift. Attached was a tag, and scrawled on it were the following words. "Happy birthday Akane, hope you like this. Got this a while ago near Jusenkyo, and I've never really had the use for it so yeah. Here you go." She tore up the layers of newspaper and duct tape to reveal a small candy tin, which to her surprise was somewhat heavy. The tin plinked open, to reveal a necklace with a smooth gold triangle.

"Wow, thanks Ranma…I never realised-"

"Here, let me," He took the necklace from her hands, and put it delicately around her neck. The jewel seemed to glow, as if it was pulsating. Akane smiled. "Well, do you like it?"

And by surprise, Akane took him into a tight small hug, fingers clutched at his back. "Yes, thank you."

Ranma put his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "You know, you're cute when you smile."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What a haul what a haul!" Happosai exclaimed as he displayed his showcase of stolen goods to the Tendo family. "Hey Ranma, try this! It's Victoria secret!"

"Fat chance old man," Ranma said as he gobbled down his meal. It was a freshly prepared omelette with farm fresh eggs, bright red tomatoes, green onions and mushrooms. "By the way Kasumi, these are really good!"

"Why thank you! Although, you really shouldn't be talking with your mouth full…"

It was as typical a Monday morning as it got it in the Tendo residence; Happosai was happy with his newly acquired collection, while everyone was finishing up their meal, getting ready for the day ahead. The only difference was the jewel, only somewhat visible against Akane's neck. Nabiki was the first to notice.

"Hey Akane, what's that thing against your neck? Wait a minute… Did Ranma give that to you?"

"No, it's just something that I found the other day. It didn't have a name on it, so I decided to keep it." Ranma choked. He gulped down his food, then continued eating; this time fast and furious.

Nabiki tilted her head. "Well, it's nice, suits you even."

"Hmph, yeah right, as if any kind of jewel could match that Macho face." Ranma smirked as he set down his plate.

"Why you little perv-"

"See you at school tomboy." He took his school bag, and left Akane behind, fuming.

"WAIT UP JERK!" She ran, leaving the rest of the family behind to finish their food.

Soun smiled, wistful. "Ah, young love!"

"You didn't have to insult me you know." It was a bright summer's day and the cicadas were outside, buzzing, eager to be free of yesterday's rain.

"Hah, you're one to talk." Ranma was walking along the fence, as only an experienced martial artist could.

"You should learn how to be more sensitive, jerk."

Ranma chuckled sardonically.

"What's so funny idiot?"

"Oh, the irony, that's all."

"Irony, what irony?"

"Just the fact that you're implying that I'm insensitive, while you're the one who needs to learn a thing or two about other people's feelings. You made me feel unappreciated. You passed off that thing around your neck as something you just found lying around. No wonder you're so uncute."

A dawn of realization crept into Akane. She immediately felt ashamed of herself. "I didn't want anyone to know…"

"Know what?"

"I just don't like being embarrassed. That's all."

"Oh, so I'm embarrassing?"

"No, it's just-" She changed her mind. If anyone was going to win this argument, it'd be her. "Yeah, that's right. Who'd want to be engaged to a jerk like you anyway? Heck, even Kuno would be a better person for me. At least he doesn't turn into a girl, and at least he shows that he cares."

Ranma felt like he was just slapped across the face. "Fine, be that way. Macho chicks don't suit me anyhow. Especially ones that aren't cute." They stalked along the rest of the way to school, avoiding eye contact whenever possible.


	4. Chapter 3

First block, math. All the desks were arranged in formal rows, supposedly to interfere with human interaction so the students could be more focused on their work. Ranma was sitting way at the back, while Akane was sitting near the front with a couple of friends.

"Heh, heh heh. Akane, you will be mine! But first I need to finish these equations." _Gosunkugi, what a creep. _Ranma had the rare pleasure of sitting beside him. _Well, at least I don't have to deal with Akane… _He then heard a light _rap rap _against the door, interrupting him from his thoughts. Mr. Sakamoto, their thin teacher went to get the door.

"Sorry I'm late…"

"Hey, no worries. Class, welcome your new student, Shiiku Miyamoto!" Female voices erupted around the class. The new student was quite handsome, with fair blonde hair and piercing red eyes. For some reason his right hand was bandaged, as if he broke it somehow. He looked around with disdain, bored even… That was until his gaze fell upon Ranma Saotome. It was brief, but long enough for Ranma to catch. _Hmph,_ _what's his problem? _"How about you take that empty seat there, right beside Akane Tendo? If you have any problems with the equations, you can ask her for help."

"Thank you Mr. Sakamoto, I'll be sure to do that." His voice was soft, musical even. He went and sat down in the first row, and started to get to work.

Ranma heard a few girls whispering beside him, "Oh my. Isn't he just the god?"

"Maybe he's come down from the heavens to save us all from this crazy town!" They giggled, and started to talk about other things… Like his hair. Not to mention his eyes too.

"No, not again! Now I'll have to deal with him too." Gosunkugi muttered under his breath.

Ranma went up to sharpen his pencil, and out of the corner of his eye he saw the new kid ask Akane for help. She looked quite happy to lend a helping hand. _As if I'm jealous. _Shiiku looked towards her face, then his eyes went downwards for a brief moment. _And he's a pervert to boot._

"Hmm, that is a nice necklace." Shiiku murmured, although he looked surprised. _Oh, so he was just looking at her necklace… Yeah right. "_Is it alright if I take a look at it?"

"Sure, no problem! Here, let me get it off."

"No, let me. It'll be easier that way."

"No really, you don't-" Before she could finish her sentence, he already took it off and started to examine it. Ranma was still rooted in place, stone cold. His hand gripped his pencil a little too hard, and started to splinter.

"So, who gave this to you?" His eyes were glowing, enchanted even.

"Oh, no one really." The pencil broke.

_Why Ranma Saotome? Why give Akane Tendo the triforce of wisdom? Scoundrel, you're trying to use her as bait aren't you. I bet you work for Ganon. Trying to look for Zelda eh? _The words flashed through Ranma's consciousness. _Well that ain't going to happen, not on my watch._

"Why thank you for letting me look at it. It suits you."

Akane was blushing. "Thanks!"

"No, thank you." And for once, Shiiku smiled. Ranma, with fists clenched went back to his desk. _ So… you use telepathy huh. Who are you? And what do you want with that golden triangle anyways? Whatever, I'm not jealous. Who'd be jealous of a tomboy like her anyways?_


End file.
